


burn marks

by killmongersgurl



Series: headcanons [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	burn marks

  * he kinda into your scars because they remind him of his
  * he might caress them a little in public
  * he’ll definitely kiss on them in private
  * lots of absentminded touches when you’re chilling together
  * hates when you talk badly about them, but he understands your feelings
  * he allows you to vent
  * but after venting?
  * “you want me to find the nigga that burned you?”
  * “you know i could.”
  * “all i need is the first and last name.”
  * “i won’t kill him. unless you want that, which you should.” 
  * “because i want that.”
  * “you know i’m only partly playin’ with you.”
  * really out of pocket in public
  * when people look at you, he’ll look them directly in the eyes and just stick his tongue down your throat
  * will threaten anyone who gives you guys a side eye
  * “look the other way, my nigga, before i bust a cap in ya ass.”
  * “not this one.”
  * “keep walkin’, bruh.”
  * he’s really into you
  * like supremely into you
  * not ashamed to let you know
  * even more unashamed to let you know that he’s into your scars too
  * mostly because they’re a part of you




End file.
